Title Subject to Change
by MakeshiftParadox
Summary: A series of one-shot songfics. About different pairings. Femslash may be involved in some stories. Pairings are: Jori, Bade, Cabbie, Tandre, Cade. Maybe others if I think of them.
1. In Fear and Faith

_Can we last through the winter?  
The water's starting to freeze.  
The only one who remembers,  
taking the wrong step,  
falling in front of me._

I remember when I first met Tori Vega. I was jealous, sure, but who wouldn't be? She was talented, beautiful, and I thought she had her sights set on Beck, the most important thing to me at the time. The most attractive boy in school who could have any girl he wanted, and the most attractive girl in school who could have any boy she wanted. How could that possibly end well for me? Well, against all of the odds, and with many obstacles, it did. Little did I know, at that moment when I poured my cup of coffee on Tori, did she have her sights set on me.

Wow, that chick really did not know what she getting herself into.

_This body's already aging,  
these nights are already long,  
and if I last through the winter,  
I swear to you now,  
I won't call._

How could she possibly do this to me? To me, Jade West? What in the hell does Beck have that I don't? Why would she do this? That heartless bitch.

Why was I so stupid, so foolish. I should've thought ahead, I let her in way too much. And now I hate myself. Now, I hate her. Why did she make me hate her, and I loved her?

*Ring ring* Oh, no, not now Vega. I'm not going to let you apologize, I'm not going to let you explain, I 'm not going to let you in. Never again, I've been through way too fucking much. You weren't supposed to be like him, you were different. You were mine, and you failed me. Fuck you. *Ignore*

...

"Jade, Jade! Please listen to me! I'm sorry, please let me explain!"

"Fine, Vega, while you have me cornered in my own home, please explain to me why the **fuck** I caught you kissing my ex-boyfriend."

"That's what I've been trying to explain to you, Jade, he kissed me! I love you, why would I willingly do something like that to you, to us?"

"Are you quite done, Vega?"

"I guess I am."

"Then I guess we are."

_Congratulations, go home now._

...

"Jade, come on, you can't ignore me forever."

"I can do whatever the hell I feel like, Vega."

_Will we last through the winter,  
will we make it to see?_

"Okay, listen, let me put this in terms that even you can understand,"

_I never wanted a partner, and I never loved you,  
now you are free to leave._

I'm still astonished that I didn't say anything, let alone try to stop her as she ran away crying. I just stood there like a robot, an emotionless bitch of a robot. What have I become? Why can't I let myself forgive her? I guess I just have a stubborn heart.

But that's a good thing, right?

_This heart is already frozen,  
I can't remember the fall,  
and if I last through the winter,  
I swear to you now,  
I won't call._

_Congratulations, go home now._

...

Oh. My. God. Is this girl persistent. She keeps constantly blowing up my phone, coming to my house, bothering me in the halls. Trying to get me to forgive her. And I constantly feel my walls coming back down. I even had a conversation during lunch with her. As if the infidelity never happened. Well, it did happen. I can't let myself forget that. She was supposed to be different, and she failed me. I'm Jade West, I can't let that go. It's not in my nature. It wasn't supposed to be us.

_It's too late, it's too late,  
they won't let go.  
Follow five footsteps through that open door._

Please, do it. Just leave me alone. I can't let myself love you.

...

_It must be buried under the heart,  
that makes this pace persistent.  
You'll find it torn, that gate's been opened  
and I've been wondering if you've been real with us._

"So, you're finally giving us a chance again? Why?"

"Why do you want to question it?"

"I don't know. You just seemed so intent on never trying to forgive me, I thought that we would never happen again. I just want you to know, that I'm sorry Jade. So sorry, you can't even comprehend it."

"Oh, I think I can comprehend it, but I want to know something before we take this any farther."

"Anything, sweetheart."

I reached forward and took her hands in mine. Soft and warm, just like I remember. As I looked into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, I already knew the true answer to my question, but I asked anyway.

"Have you been telling me the truth this entire time?"

...

_It's too late._

_It's too late, it's too late, they won't let go.  
Follow five footsteps through that open door._

_It's that start, stop and go you've been dying for._

I should've just let it go.

* * *

So, yeah there it is. Tori's a dirty little cheater ain't she? Haha, just kidding, she won't be like that for every story. Sorry if the story is a little hard to follow, I was just trying to get it on paper (or computer) before the idea left my head.

Sorry to those following my old story, it's dead. I thought I could finish it before break was up but things came up and yada yada. Now I can't even remember where I was going with it and I just don't want to update it anymore.

So, anyway, this is one of many songfics in this series. I'm just writing this until I come up with another story. Hopefully Jori, Tori Goes Platinum got some creative juices flowing, but I don't wanna make too much of a commitment yet.

Enough with my rambling. Credit goes to the creator of **Victorious** for the awesome show, credit to **Circa Sur****vive ** for their awesome song, **In Fear and Faith**.


	2. Lazy Eye

Music pulsating, bodies radiating extreme heat, this house party was insane. With Trina having gone away to college, and with Tori's parents gone to San Diego, she thought it was the perfect opportunity for her to throw a party. Anyway, it _was _her senior year wasn't it? She should take a risk to have this experience with her friends while she could. She just didn't forsee them inviting so many strangers. Hell, she was sure that half of these people weren't invited. That's Los Angeles for you, yell 'Party!' and everyone and their cousin comes a-runnin'. She just didn't think that there would be this many _people_, damn.

Tori grabbed a cup off of the refreshment table and wadded through the crowd, upstairs to her room. She needed to get away from the noise.

She screamed when she realized that she wasn't the only one who had come into her room to get away from the commotion downstairs.

"Gah!" Tori screamed when she saw Jade West sitting on her bed. The goth girl was sitting down, shoulders hunched, masscara running down her cheeks. Tori heard sniffling. _Why is she crying?_ "Why are you crying, Jade?"

"Just leave me alone, Vega, go back to your shitty party!" The raven haired girl yelled at Tori, then broke down in sobs.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed," Tori motioned around the room, "but, this is my room. You can't tell me to leave."

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to share the space, then!" Jade answered, and then returned to her crying.

Tori began feeling uncomfortable standing there, saying nothing, while her 'sort-of' friend and 'she-sort-of-hates-me' crush sat there crying. She wanted to reach out to her, but knew that Jade would probably bite her arm off if she did. The youngest Vega just opted to stand there, and silently be there for Jade in case she changed her mind. She did.

"Beck dumped me, okay. Granted, he's drunk, but he still broke up with me so that he could make out with those two slutty Northridge girls downstairs."

Tori had seen Beck arm and arm with two girls, but she was too busy dancing and flirting with some of the Northridge guys to notice. She immediately wished she would've said something downstairs. And then maybe this beautiful girl that she really cared for would still be in the arms of a jackass who didn't really love her. Where was she going with this?

"Well?" the pale-skinned girl asked with hostility toward Tori.

"Huh?"

"_Huh? _I was wondering if you had any input to give on my situation. You seem to any other time."

"Well, ummm. Okay, well, I think that you don't need him. You're a beautiful and talented girl and you don't need to be with Beck to be happy, especially if he's going to treat you like this, drunk or not."

"Really, you think I'm beautiful?" Jade had stopped sobbing, but her head was still down. Tori could make out a bit of a smirk through Jade's dark tendrils of hair.

Tori blushed. "Yeah..."

"Do you think I'm.. sexy?" Jade pulled Tori over to the bed and made her sit down. She then adjusted her postion so that she was leaning over Tori, their faces less than an inch apart. Tori could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Yeah..."

And their lips met.

_I've been waiting,  
I've been waiting for this moment,  
all my life._

_But it's not quite right._

Tori realized just how much power she had over this situation. Yeah, Jade had made the first move, but it was Tori who made the final choice in whether to cooperate or not. She's been waiting for a chance to kiss Jade West for almost a year, but this wasn't right. Jade was drunk. Tori wasn't victorious, she was just a cheater.

_And this 'real'.  
It's impossible,  
if possible._

_At who's blind word,  
so clear but so unheard._

But maybe this was the only chance that Tori had to create something with Jade. And hell, who's to say that she isn't drunk too? She was. But _she_ didn't care. At all.

_I've been waiting,  
I've been waiting for this silence,  
all night long._

_It's just a matter of time._

Tori didn't know how she had just gone from sharing a kiss with Jade to having sex with her, but she didn't care. A part of her felt bad, yeah, bad for exploiting Jade's inability to make decisions, but that part was drowned out by the fuzzy feeling that Tori got as she held the pale-skinned girl in her arms.

She thought of all of the times she had been staring at Jade in class, only to get a response in the form of an annoyed and disgusted look. She hated that, and had many daydreams in which she would have this same type of experience with the girl she cared about.

_To appear sad,  
with the same old decent lazy eye,  
that's fixed to rest on you._

_Aim free but so untrue._

...

Tori left the beautiful girl in her bed behind as she got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to check the party. She glanced at the clock on her way out and realized that it was 7:24 in the morning. Good God.

_Everyone's so intimately rearranged._

_Everyone's so focused clearly with such shine._

Everyone from the night before was still there, just in passed out form. There were people of all types everywhere, some naked, some covered in vomit, some obviously still in the middle of having sex before they passed out. Crazy. Tori just sighed, went to kitchen to fetch two cups of coffee, and returned upstairs. She didn't want to deal with on the disheveled and disgusting display downstairs until she was fully awake.

...

"Thanks, Vega, I mean, Tori," Jade caught herself when she called the girl by her last name when Tori handed her a cup of coffee. She was no longer angry, it was just a forceful habit that she wanted to get out of.

"No problemo, Jade."

"What is that, like, Spanish or something?"

"I dunno. I guess."

"Cool."

The air was very tense and uncomfortable, as neither of them wanted to mention what had happened the night before, but both were clearly thinking about it. And what a mistake it had been.

They both sipped their coffees in silence until Jade finally forced herself to make small talk.

"So, umm, did you do Mr. Henderson's calculus assignment yet?"

"No, did you?" Tori looked up at Jade, and the goth girl quickly cleared her throat and looked away.

"Yeah, I finished it the day he assigned it. You do know it's due Monday, right?

"Yeah, I'll get on it."

"Don't you have to take care of that monstrosity downstairs first?"

"Yup."

_Lost and loaded,  
still the same ol' decent lazy eye,  
straight through your gaze._

_That's why I said I relate,  
I said we relate,  
it's so fun to relate._

They ended up talking about other schoolwork, plays, and music. Once Tori got lost in those mysterious green eyes, she found herself agreeing to everything Jade was saying, even if she had absolutely no idea who the Silversun Pickups were. She would agree with Jade West if the girl said the Earth was flat.

The sun came through the windows beside Tori's bed and the light hit Jade at the perfect angle as they spoke. The Latina loved seeing Jade's face light up everytime she would smile.

_It's the room, the sun and the sky.  
The room, the sun, and the sky._

_I've been waiting,  
I've been waiting for this moment._

* * *

__So, there we go. Song is Lazy Eye by the Silversun Pickups. Credit goes to them and the makers of Victorious. Reviews would be great, if I have any readers.


	3. Piano

**This is... very dark. Very not safe for work. If you aren't comfortable reading about themes such as rape or spousal abuse, please skip this chapter. Don't get offended, you have been warned.**_  
_

* * *

_Three times alone this week.  
I was supposed to be a rock star._

Beck left the bar, laughing as he watched his friends get farther and farther away as he neared the door. As soon as the crisp night air hit him, however, his laugh disappeared. He got sick and immediately emptied his dinner on the sidewalk outside the Hollywood Bar (such an original name).

Luckily for him, a taxi was passing by, so he managed to hail it in his soiled, drunken state and convinced the driver to give him a ride home. He did his best to keep his composure inside the car, as not to piss off the driver. The lights outside the car that they were briskly speeding past confused his eyes, making him dizzy, making him sick. He couldn't take it. As soon as the yellow sedan stopped outside of what he informed the driver was his home, he opened the door. Brown eyes rolled back into his eyes as he emptied what was left of his stomach (and maybe a couple of organs. He thought he saw a kidney.) onto the green lawn.

The older male that was driving the taxi looked on in disgust at what was bubbling in a pile on the lawn. A wad of cash flew in the open window and hit him in the face. He then saw the drunk man he had driven home stumble toward his front door. The taxi driver sped off, not interested in waiting to see if his patron made it into the house, or realized that he had just handed him 300 dollars instead of the actual fare of $21.37.

...

_Why is that car in the driveway? _Beck inquired to himself. _Oh, yeah, Jade's home from her shoot. Ugh, why does that bitch think that she just go wherever she pleases. She's my wife, she's supposed to be here with me, not God knows where, fucking every Mr. Brad Pitt that's out there. Hell, she's probably fucking some Steve Buscemis too, that whore had no standards. She just likes rubbing it in my face that I can't ever get the work that I want. That bitch_, Beck thought as he pulled out his keys to make it into his house. He was having trouble fitting the blasted thing into the lock when the door to the house suddenly opened, revealing his very angry wife standing in the doorway.

"Beck? What the hell are you doing on the ground?"

Beck hadn't noticed that he had fallen on the porch in his struggle to get the door open. He pulled on her robe in his campaign to get off of the ground, accidentally pulling the garment off of her in the process.

"What the fuck?" Jade tried to swoop down and grab the fallen clothing item when her husband suddenly grabbed her roughly and stared at her hungrily. "Let go of me, Beck." He wouldn't listen, and pushed her violently up against the wall. He swung his foot out and closed the front door as they went backwards.

...

_"I only beat you when I'm drunk,  
you're only pretty when you're crying."_

Jade cried as her husband pumped furiously in and out of her. His breath smelled like stale alcohol, he stank of cologne and a seedy bar. She was able to deduce where he had been. She hated it, lying here and allowing him to violate her in this way, but she didn't want to anger him again. Provoke him. That's why he had decided to give her the two gifts she was now sporting, a busted, bleeding lip, and a throbbing eye that she knew would become black by morning. Black, like the bedroom that she was staring blankly into.

_We are supposed to be the ones to set the air afire.  
Three times alone this week,  
I was made into a liar._

"We were supposed to be the next Bradgelina, you and me. The next big thing, but no. You go off without me, you abandon me. You rub it in my face. Well, whatever. I don't care, you're nothing but a stupid whore, that's why you're just sitting there, taking it. Bitch," Jade's husband mumbled into her neck, still thrusting, making the bed creak and shift under them. He didn't notice the tears running down her cheeks, making her stale makeup run. He didn't care, he was taking what he wanted. What he had craved from her this past week that he had been without her. He didn't care, he was drunk. Excuses, excuses, excuses.

_Whether or not I found the gold,  
I never told._

_Richer: I.  
Brilliant white: I._

"You're worth nothing. You need me. You.. need.. me." The squeaking of the bedsprings hastened, the bed now moving rapidly. This tragedy was now reaching its climax.

_I wear shoes that move men from desert to riches.  
Give me what you've got, girl,  
and scratch it because it itches._

_Call me Chameleon,  
let's set this air afire._

_Three times alone this week,  
I was suppose to be a liar._

"How many other guys have you fucked? Hmm? Tell me the truth."

"I haven't, I haven't slept with anyone else, Beck."

"Lying bitch."

_Whether or not I found the gold,  
I never told._

_Richer: I.  
Brilliant white. I._

"Fuck, babe." Again, the sound of a shifting bed intensified, quickened, but soon stopped. "Man, I love you." Jade could smell his rancid breath on her face as he leaned downward and kissed her cheek. He rolled off of her and immediately fell asleep, tired after their recent activity. The (once again) brunette haired girl stared up at the ceiling, tears spilling from her eyes, one of them bruised and blackened. She couldn't sleep. The feeling of just being violated haunted her, kept any feelings of sleep from overpowering her. Usually, she loved the dark. Now, she just silently prayed for some light to come to her.

...

_Maybe not._

Beck walked down the stairs, yawning, silently wondering why he was still in his clothes from the previous night. He had a giant headache, the curse of a hangover coming over him. He was also curious as to why his wife was sitting on their living room couch, staring at him with deep hatred, sporting a black eye and a swollen lip.

_Why the stare?_

"Sweetheart? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself on the set? When did you come home?" Jade then became angered at what she perceived as a charade on her husband's part, she assumed that he was fully aware of the malicious actions that he had taken part in the past night. She hated thinking about it.

"_Did I hurt myself on set_? You bastard! You know exactly what happened! Stop pretending to be innocent, motherfucker!"

_Would I lie about that which I am scared?_

_What did I say to you? Nothing._

"What are you talking about, Jade? I _am_ innocent, I did nothing to you. Now, tell me why you have that black eye-" Beck was soon interrupted by a blood-curdling scream that emanated from his wife, as she advanced upon him holding the scissors she had previously been using to cut up pieces of Kleenex.

He was lucky enough to have the reflexes needed to dodge her attempt on his life, and hold her arms behind her back. They struggled against each other, but the sound of his wife's angry, defiant screaming brought the memory of the previous night back to him.

_Step into a pot of gold,  
rejoice in fire that which soon burns cold._

_What did I say to you?_

_I can't deny it,  
the love, the throat, sincerity._

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Beck thought out loud as he let go of the furious woman in his arms. _What did I say to her? Why did I do that? Oh, my God. Why did I do that?_ "Jade, please, let me explain. I was drunk!" Excuses, excuses.

"Leave me alone, you bastard! _You raped me!_ I'm calling the police, I want a divorce! I hope you go to jail, you cold dickhead!" Jade yelled at him as she descended up the stairs, house phone in hand.

"No! Please, Jade! Don't!" He ran after her.

_I can't deny it._

_I've got to keep my P.M.A._

_'Cause I, in order to fly...  
I tell you that I..._

_Don't you realize that I silence it?_

_It's that fucking hard!_

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I haven't wrote one of these songfics in a while, but I like this song and it inspired me to write sort of a dark story about the themes seen in the song. I chose Jade and Beck because it was their pairing that seemed to fit this pairing to me. I just didn't see Robbie or Andre having the capability to do this to Cat or Tori. **_  
_

**I hope no one was offended by it. I tried to be as realistic as possible while writing this, I'm not out to offend anybody who has been or is being abused. It's not funny, it's very serious, and I wish those of you the best. If you are being abused, I hope you find help, because that is not a good situation to be in, and no one deserves to be raped or abused. Not even a gank like Jade.  
**

**Anyway, please review if you liked it. The story's rating will now be M. The next installment won't be as dark and drama-filled, I hope.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ownership of the characters goes to the creator of Victorious. I also don't own the song, which is: Piano by glassjaw.  
**


	4. Memory Police

_Look at your angst,  
and your aggression._

Everyone at Hollywood Arts knew, or at least knew of, Jade West. The deadly ice queen who could easily destroy anyone socially with a snap of her fingers. The scheming witch who poured coffee on Tori Vega, tried to ruin the school's Prome, and tricked her very gullible friend Cat into thinking her head was shaved off. Nobody messed with Jade West, that much was sure. The girl was crazy, bipolar, she would be smiling devilishly one second, then **BAM!** She would stab you in the stomach with those scissors she was obsessed with the next.

Tori Vega was also insane, but in a different way. She wanted to be _friends_ with a person like that. She wanted Jade to _like her_. And no matter how much Jade would attempt to push her away, Tori would come crawling back for more. More insults, more abuse, more humiliation. Jade herself couldn't understand it, why Tori liked her so much, why she wanted to be around her. Jade knew that she was a terrible person, a gank. Why would anyone like someone who was a terrible person?

It's simple. Tori Vega is insane.

...

_Look at your hate,  
and your oppression._

Jade turned the knob on her front door, dreading the shitstorm that was sure to occur inside. It was a Thursday night, her father was out having an affair with his secretary, her mother was probably inside lying on the couch, drunk off of the expensive wine in their cellar and her own misery. Through the stained glass window on the door, she could see a blurry figure lying on the couch, cradling what Jade could make out to be a green football.

_Yep, here it comes._ She inhaled sharply and opened the door, gaining entrance into the house swiftly. She stared at her mother on the couch, staring past the wall beside Jade, eyes sunken in, mouth slightly open, drool sliding down her chin. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes at the pitiful sight before her, wondering what the hell ever happened to the kind woman she once loved. The one that would walk her to the park, tell her stories, tuck her in at night, partake in her interests, actually be proud of her achievements. Kiss her and tell her that all would be alright when something pissed her off or made her sad. Whatever happened to that woman? Why was she replaced with this venomous husk of a human being lying on their family's living room couch? Ever since Mr. West got that new job as CEO at his company, and decided that he was too good for his family, Jade's mother had changed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jade snapped out of her stupor at the sound of her mother's voice, wondering why she didn't take the chance and run downstairs to her room before the drunk woman got a chance to speak. "Well? Aren't you going to answer? You look like a little slut, so I'm guessing that you were at that boy Beck's house doing God knows what."

"No, mother. I already told you, Beck and I broke up." Jade looked down to her feet, not wanting to meet the scrutinizing woman in the eyes.

"Well, you must've been out with some other mannish little boy, then."

"No, I wasn't."

"Oh, so you were hanging out with your freakish little friends from that freakish little school, then. What were you doing? Roofies, coke, ecstasy?" Mrs. West tried to sit up on the couch, but settled for rolling over when the feat proved too much for her in her current state.

"Yes, I was out with my friends. We weren't doing any drugs, though," Jade spoke quietly, as not to rile up her mother. She knew from past experiences that the woman had impeccable aim, and that large wine bottle she was holding was just _asking_ to be thrown.

"Well, what were you doing?"

"We were eating sushi and singing karaoke."

"Really, Jade? You really expect me to believe that? You must take me for a fool, I was born yesterday."

"What? No! I'm serious, Mom, that's all that we were doing!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, Jade West!" Mrs. West had the bottle in her hand, poised to throw. Jade settled back down, hoping to avoid a concussion. "NOW, raise your voice at me again, and we WILL HAVE A DAMN YELLING CONTEST! LOSER WILL GET A BOTTLE THROWN AT HER DAMN HEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"_Yes, ma'am_," Jade practically whispered.

"What?" Mrs. West placed her hand on her ear, eyes daring Jade to raise her voice, even slightly.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"You're damn straight, you're sorry. You're not hanging out with those little weird friends of yours anymore, they're obviously a bad influence on you."

"What?" Mrs. West brought the bottle back up again at the outburst. Jade made sure to lower her voice, "But why? Mom, I'm trying to tell you, we never did anything."

"I don't give a shit, what you're to tell me, Jade. I said, you're not spending time with those kids ever again. You better have your ass right back here after school tomorrow, and that's an order."

"You can't do that, Mom, I'm almost 18 years old!" _**Crash!**_ The sound of the impact of the bottle against the wall startled Jade, but her heart restarted in relief that it wasn't _her_ the bottle had made an impact upon.

"I can do what I damn well please, Jade! I don't care, as long as you're living under my roof you'll follow my rules!" Mrs. West used one of the oldest cliches in parenting.

"It's not your roof, Mom. Dad pays all of the bills! You do nothing all day but watch television and drink yourself retarded! Like you're acting right now! I'm not going to let you dictate who I can or cannot hang out with, and I'll be sure to let Dad know exactly why there's a giant dent in our wall and glass on the floor! I hope he divorces your ass." Jade continued her original route to the basement, proud of herself for telling her mom off. She knew that this victory would probably be short-lived until the next time her mom got drunk, but it was good to know that she had stuck up to her for once. She had gotten lucky tonight, though, because she knew that next time her mother would be sure not to miss.

...

_Look at your age,  
without any mastery._

"That was wonderful! Tori, Beck, you two work so well together! I give you a 100 on this performance!" Sikowitz spoke in his usual ecstatic manner, running about the classroom, somehow managing to actually teach his students about acting. They were now presenting their mid-term assignments, to perform a scene with a partner. "Okay, now, why don't we have..." Sikowitz scanned the classroom for his next victims, "Jade and Cat! I think you two are partners- Come up!" He directed the girls to the stage.

Jade had only chosen Cat to be her partner because the red-haired girl was the only person who could stand to be around her for a period of time, one long enough to rehearse a scene. The giddier of two jumped up and down on stage, clapping her hands, excited to finally perform what the two had been working on since the assignment was announced.

After their performance, which Jade thought was great considering her partner, there was silence. No one clapped like they had at the other performances, except for Tori, who just didn't want to piss off Jade by not clapping. She stopped when people began staring. Jade's face fell at the underwhelming reaction to their performance.

"What? Why aren't you idiots clapping? Yo, 'reactors'! React!" Jade was pissed off at the non-reaction she was getting from her classmates.

"Well... Great job, Cat. You were wonderful as always." Sikowitz smiled at the ditzy girl as she jumped in excitement at his evaluation.

"How was I, Sikowitz?" Jade asked, pushing Cat to the side.

"You were... Eh." Sikowitz shook his hand to indicate indifference.

"Eh?"

"Eh."

"You gave Tori and Beck a wonderful, but I get an 'Eh'? Eh? Their scene was from a Seth Rogan movie where he knocks up a blond chick for God's sake!"

"I liked that movie."

"Shut up, Robbie! No one likes you!" Jade yelled at the curly-haired boy sitting in the back. She couldn't stand being one-upped by Tori, little miss Sweet Sally Peaches who never does anything wrong. She hated that everyone always treated Tori like she was better. Jade had been taking lessons in singing, dancing, acting and other talents for years. Then Tori waltzes in with absolutely no experience (she was lead in a play and she didn't even know what an understudy was) and becomes the apple of everyone's eye. That's why Jade hated the girl. Or at least tried to.

...

_Look at your face,  
the final masquerade._

"Why do you hate me, Jade?" Tori asked. They were alone at Tori's home, waiting for the rest of their usual group to arrive. Jade was there early because she had to take the opportunity to avoid her mother coming home from the grocery store. She didn't like being the only one here at Tori's, but she had no other place to go.

"Hm?" Jade hadn't heard her, she was distracted by her thoughts of: _Why would anyone in their right mind dedicate an entire show to a bunch of horny Oomp-a-loompas?_ She moved her eyes from the offending television show to the questioning brunette beside her. Jade shifted her body so that she was facing the other girl lying on the couch. "What?"

"Why do you hate me?" Tori said for the second time.

"I don't hate you," Jade said bluntly. She then sighed and turned her body, so that she wasn't facing the other girl anymore.

"You _don't_ hate me?" Tori said in a surprised tone. She had never thought that maybe the pale-skinned goth beside her actually might _like_ her.

"No. Do you want me to? Because you're starting to make it really easy." Jade talked into the pillow beside her. Her voice was muffled, but loud enough so that Tori could decipher what she was saying.

"See... If you don't hate me, then why would you say things like that?"

"Because I do. Are you new, Vega? You've known me for, what, almost two years now? You should know that that's just my personality by now, Vega."

"So you don't mean it when you call me stupid or trip me in the hallways or embarrass me in front of our friends?" The brunette's tone of voice picked up. She was excited in the new developments in her and Jade's relationship.

"I mean it... But not as much as you think I do. It's just fun." Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"Just good o' fashioned humiliating fun, right?"

"Now you're getting with the program, Vega!" Jade laughed, sat up, and placed her arm around the other girl. Tori blushed at the closeness.

"So... Do you like me, Jade?" Tori edged around the question, not wanting to put the other girl off. She liked how close they were getting. Tori could see the edges of Jade's cheeks become red, the girl was beginning to blush.

"That depends... Like you how?" Jade swallowed, not sure where Tori was getting at.

"Okay... Well, do you like me as a friend?" Tori swallowed too, anxious toward Jade's answer.

"Somewhat. You're okay, I guess." Jade shrugged and smiled, feigning indifference. Tori smiled too, she liked seeing Jade smile in a way that wasn't sarcastic or devious.

"Alright... Okay..." Tori thought of a way to phrase her next question, a way that wouldn't creep out the other girl.

"What is it, Vega? Spit it out."

"Well... Do you like me as.. more than a friend?"

_Tell me what you were thinking about.  
Tell me, let's put this fire out.  
Tell me what you were thinking about.  
Holding, let's put this fire out._

_With your seduction.  
Look at your brave...  
And that reduction._

_Is anyone outraged?  
Anyone at all?  
Anyone outraged?  
Anyone that can see through this wrong?_

_Telling the rules you once obeyed.  
They now sit within the grave.  
Dead man's liberty._

_Let's put this fire out,  
loud and burning._

_Bright lights in the dead of night._

_If I tell you it's right..._

_Don't believe it! Don't believe it!_

_If I tell you it's right..._

_Don't believe it! Don't believe it!_

_I've seen your hands, I've seen your plans.  
The dirtiest clean I ever did see._

_I'll take a stand from your command.  
The dirtiest clean, memory police._

_So, please tell me what you were thinking about._

_Tell me, let's put this fire out._

* * *

__Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I spent way too much time writing it. I got a great idea while writing this songfic, so I'm going to expand on this and make it its own story, hence the cliffhanger. I'm still going to be writing this series, but this one-shot will be getting it's own spin-off per se. The story will be based upon the song, sort of my interpretation of it, so that's why I posted the remaining lyrics. You can sort of guess what the new story will be about based on them. I highly recommend you listen to the song: Memory Police by HRVRD (NC natives too, I'm so proud!) Anyway, please review, all that jazz.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or its characters used in this story. The song 'Memory Police' belongs to the band Harvard (HRVRD).**


End file.
